1999 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1999.'' Events January * 1 January - opens in the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland. * 12 January - Charlie Skeen dies. * 14 January - Mart McChesney dies. * 15 January - John Bloom dies. * 17 January - Nicholas Corea dies. February * 7 February - Hubie Kerns, Sr. dies. * 25 February - William Couch dies. March * 1 March - UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.1, DS9 volume 7.1, VOY volume 5.1. * 5 March - Richard Kiley dies. * 18 March - Gilbert Ralston dies. * 20 March - Mickey S. Michaels dies. * 28 March - Gil Perkins dies. * 29 March - Shooting for the final Deep Space Nine episode begins. April * 12 April - UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.2, DS9 volume 7.2, VOY volume 5.2. * 20 April - Principal photography wraps on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, with the final scenes of filmed on Paramount Stage 7. * 22 April - Bert Remsen dies and the Deep Space Nine wrap party takes place. * 24 April - Carl Saxe dies. * The first issue of Star Trek: The Magazine hits newsstands. May *3 May - UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.3, DS9 volume 7.3, VOY volume 5.3. *24 May - UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.4, DS9 volume 7.4, VOY volume 5.4. June * 2 June - The last episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, , airs. * 7 June - UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.5, DS9 volume 7.5, VOY volume 5.5. * 11 June - DeForest Kelley dies of stomach cancer. * 21 June - ** Charlene Polite dies. ** UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.6, DS9 volume 7.6, VOY volume 5.6. July * 5 July - UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.7 (end season 2), DS9 volume 7.7, VOY volume 5.7. * 14 July - Sal Trapani dies. August * 1 August - The First Virtue, by Michael Jan Friedman and Christie Golden, is released by Pocket Books. * 2 August - UK VHS releases DS9 volume 7.8, VOY volume 5.8. * 13 August - Charles Macauley dies. * 17 August - The first of many Star Trek DVDs is released in America. September * 1 September - The Star Trek Sticker Book is released. * 6 September - UK VHS releases DS9 volume 7.9, VOY volume 5.9. October * 4 October - UK VHS release: DS9 volume 7.10, VOY volume 5.10. * 18 October - ** Paddi Edwards and Eddie Jones die. ** UK VHS releases DS9 volume 7.11, VOY volume 5.11. * 26 October - Albert Whitlock dies. November * 1 November - UK VHS releases Star Trek - The Seven of Nine Collection volume 1, Star Trek - Movie Collection. * 5 November - James Goldstone dies. * 22 November - UK VHS releases DS9 volume 7.12, VOY volume 5.12. * 27 November - Robert F. Shugrue dies. December * 1 December - Stephen Brooks dies. * 27 December - Paramount Home Entertainment takes over distribution of UK VHS releases from the now-dissolved CIC Video. Their first releases are , DS9 volume 7.13 (end) and VOY volume 5.13 (end season 5). Category:Production timeline cs:1999 (produkce) fr:1999 productions it:Produzioni del 1999 nl:1999 producties